Mifuyu
by Alscye Onei
Summary: What went through Mifuyu's mind as she died?


Mifuyu

A Songfic by Alscye Onei

This is my first try at a songfic. It is about Mifuyu, Tokiya Mikagami's sister. The song is track 10 of evanescence's album 'Fallen'. At certain points I will quote the manga directly, like where the scene really happened.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they are owned by the manga artist and Viz graphics.

_song_

"Speaking"

"Come on, it's not here. Sensei will have our heads if we don't find something! Let's go!" a gruff male voice called out.

_Hold on to me love _

_you know I can't stay long _

_All I wanted to say was_

_I love you and I'm not afraid_

"Onee-san, Daijabou? I called the police like you said. Mifuyu-neesan?" A small blue eyed boy asked anxiously; in front of him was his sister, all battered up. She was cut up and bleeding badly; she was clutching something in her hand. They had been attacked by robbers who were trying to find a talisman of some sort.

"Tokiya… good boy. You're sure the men are gone?" She whispered, barely able to talk.

"Hai, I checked; they went out the back door. Are you going to be okay, Onee-san?" He asked, glancing at her wounds.

"I don't know. Tokiya, listen to me." She managed, fighting the warm, soothing waves of sleep that felt so comforting. If she fell asleep now, would she ever talk to him again?

"IEI! You're not gonna tell me to be a big boy if you don't make it! You will make it!" He yelled, unable to control the panic welling up in his heart. Mifuyu was all the family he had. She couldn't start talking like they do in the movies, when someone is dying. Not Mifuyu.

_Can you hear me? _

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

"Tokiya, I know you don't want to hear this but, listen to me!" She said, scared. It was hard to stay awake; she bit her lip trying to stay awake. The salty sweet taste of blood filled her mouth, making her gag.

"Iei. you need to stay quiet and save your energy." He interrupted.

_Holding my last breath _

_Safe inside myself. _

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured life _

_It ends here tonight_

Tokiya crawled into his sister's arms, making sure that he wasn't hurting her. He was determined to make this nightmare disappear from her. Maybe, if they were lucky, they would wake up in each others arms tomorrow, unharmed; like a bad dream.

"Tokiya, are you awake? I need you to stay awake with me. Tokiya, talk to me, Oneigai?" Mifuyu whispered, worried. The sleep was getting so much harder to fight now. It felt so inviting, so calming; like she would be all better if she just walked into the dark realm of shadows. The depths of it scared her.

"Hai, Mifuyu-neesan. About what?" He asked, not knowing what to do.

"How about the play your class is going to do in school? I know you love theater."

"Hai! But if I tell you about it, you'll know the secret ending." He pouted for a moment; how she would miss this little boy. "Oh, well, I'll tell you about it." He chirped, knowing in his heart but denying that she would never see the play.

_I'll miss the winter _

_A world of fragile things _

_Look for me in the white forest, _

_Hiding in a hollow tree_

"Poor kid, was it a burglar? He's so young!" The officers murmured, not looking at Mifuyu or him directly, only stealing glances to be polite. They were the doctors job.

He was sitting on the back of the ambulance, near the stretcher where his beloved sister was, watching the doctors carefully.

"To.. to.. ki.. ya… come here." Came the small ragged whisper. He immediately ran over, ignoring the doctors protests of a child in the way.

"Tokiya, take this." She held out her hand, opening it to reveal a small blue dagger with a carved hilt and a clear blade. "It's the Mikagami family talisman. Dad gave it to me. It didn't work for be but... I want you to take it. I know you'll miss me a lot when I'm gone, but you will need to move on. This will help."

_Can you find me_

_I know you hear me _

_I can taste it in your tears_

"Iei! Mifuyu-neesan, this is yours! You need it to protect you! You're gonna come back from the hospital right!" He choked, tears running down his face. Mifuyu looked at him and managed to smile through the pain. The doctors were telling her to lie still and not talk, but she had to do one thing.

She reached up, wrapping her arms around her little brother, hugging him close. "I'll miss you too." She whispered in to his ear. She pulled him back, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, tasting the salty tears on his bruised face.

_Closing your eyes to disappear you pray _

_Your dreams will leave you here _

_But still you wait to know the truth_

_No ones there _

She smiled again, letting him go. It was too much effort to hug him, so she rested her hand on his face. She looked up at him, staring into his pale blue eyes. "Ensui didn't work for me, but with it, I'll always be watching over you to protect you, Tokiya."

_Say good night _

_Don't be afraid _

_Calling me calling me_

_As you fade to night _

_Say good night _

"Mifuyu-neesan! MIFUYU!" A small blue eyed boy cried into the night, his only sister lying battered in front of him. Only this time she didn't answer.

This is the first sad fanfiction I have written, and the first song fic, so its kinda new to me.


End file.
